paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pity Party
It was both Berrie's and Wave's birthday. "Ok i'm giving out invitations to my birthday!" said Berrie. Waves started shaking with excitement. Berrie gave everyone invitations but skipped past Waves "Ok I got everyone" she said. "Excuse me but I havn't got one and it's kinda my birthday too.." said Waves. Skye looked at Chase "Did you hear something?" she asked. Chase looked back at her "No hon, it was just the wind" he replied in a very serious tone. "Oh I guess no one remembered me" said Waves walking the opisite way with her head down. She started to sing very very quietly. "Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?" She paused and looked over at her friends happily ignoring her and went on "Tell me why l no one is here Tell me what to do to make it all feel better". She walked to her pup house "Maybe it's a cruel joke on me Whatever, whatever" She looked at a small table with two cakes Berrie's cake was eaten but not hers she begain singing more "Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever" 2x She begain to sing louder as she exited her pup house "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames". She took another look at the other pups and sung in a more dramatic voice "Maybe if I knew all of them well I wouldn't have been trapped inside this nightmare that holds me" She noticed Skye using a toy magic wand which inspired her next line "Maybe if I casted out a spell Or told them decorations were in pastel ribbons" She sung again "Maybe it's a cruel joke on me Whatever, whatever Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever" 2x This time she yelled "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames" She then got quit and sung "I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm dying, I'm dying" She layed down and sung "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to It's my party and I'll cry if I want to 2x It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames" She then finished breaking out in moves as she was in a music video "It's my party, it's—it's my party It's my party, it's—it's my party It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry, cry, cry)" She then ran into her pup house and partied all night. Category:Songs